One more love song
by MyEmoSuicide
Summary: Ginny is now in her sixth year at hogwarts, her diary seems to be the only thing she cares about, what will happen when it falls into the hands of another student.


Disclaimer- Id o not own HArry Potter, and this story does not have anything to do with Harry potter and the Half Blood Prince because i feel that J.K totally screwed herself over with that book.

* * *

Ginny Weasley found herself once again drifting off in the library staring dreamily out of the window over looking the fields that surrounded Hogwarts. The summer holiday had ended too quickly, and another year at Hogwarts has begun. She was now in her 6th year and even with all of the work assigned in her first week back she still found time to day dream. Books lay scattered across the table behind a book shelf where she sat. She looked up as if snapping out her dream like state and looked around, the library was empty just like she had remembered when she entered an hour before. Feeling the need not to get anymore work done, not that she had gotten much done at all, she gathered her books and headed toward the door. She opened the door,  
and with a loud 'THUD' she heard someone fall to the floor. Not being able to look over her stack of books, she streaked "sorry" felling horrible for the person she had just hit. She set down her books and looked at the person now on the floor.

"Wait, I'm not sorry" She said stiffly as she saw Draco Malfoy lift himself up off of the floor.

Draco gritted his teeth then rubbed his forehead.

"You Weasleys can never do anything right" he said as he snatched a book he had dropped off of the floor.

Ginny glared at him "Leave me alone."

She turned and picked up her books, she was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Draco.

"Watch yourself" he whispered, then walked away.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

She muttered the pass word, which this year was "Muggle love" the portrait opened and she walked into a quiet common room. Looking around she realized it was dinner time. She ran up to her dormitory and set her books on her night stand. Picked up the book from the top and put it in her pocket. It was small and green with a black withered rose on it. This book meant so much to her, it was her poetry book,  
along with some random sketches. She grabbed a pencil and then left the common room.

"Finally, did you drift off in the library again?" asked Ron as she took a seat next to him.

"I was in the library but I didn't 'drift off'" she said as she glared at Ron. At that moment a grinning Harry sat down across from Ginny.

"I've been looking for you all day Gin" he said s he loaded his plate.

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you-" Ginny cut him off.  
"I already told you, no I'm not going to Hogmeade with you Harry, you just want me to go because once in the last three yours you don't have someone to go with" she said and she got up and walked toward the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat down away from everyone else with a plate of food in front of her, and then she reached into her pocket and took out her small diary. She opened it to a page that she already had started working on.

The sketch was of a boy, he was tall, not smiling and in this picture he was leaning against a tree out on the grounds. She narrowed her eyes as she started to put detail into the sketch. All her sketches had someone at Hogwarts in it, people always inspired her, but how was she inspired by Malfoy, she could not say. There was just something about him, a spark she had thought often. And even though she hated him, there was just something about him, something behind his dark exterior.

Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table and watched as Draco and a group of friends talked. She looked down again trying not to catch anyone's attention. But she already had, Blaise Zabini one of Draco's fellow slytherins was watching her in the corner of her eye. He lifted his eye brows and then looked at Draco.

Ginny finished dinner and walked out of the Great Hall, with her diary in her hand she started up the stairs.

"Ginny!" said someone behind her. She turned around and Blaise was walking toward her.

She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I saw you in the great hall, do you like Draco or something"

"I don't like that Malfoy" she said as she turned and walked away from Blaise.

"Sure you don't" he said following her.

"Why do you care" she asked as she stopped.

"I just want to know" he replied as he stood there.

"Yeah well do you like him?" she said grinning. Blaise looked at her as if he had just been hit by a truck.

"what do you mean?" he asked?

Ginny stood there and smirked. "I know" she said.

"Well about that-" Blaise stared.

Ginny stopped him "you don't need to explain, I know, I've known, if I do say so myself it is kind of out there for people to see"

"Ginny, don't, please, don't tell anyone" he said.

Ginny looked at him "if, you tell me why you want to know if I like Malfoy" she said.

Blaise nodded "well…" he began and they walked down the hall toward the library.

Ginny lay awake in her bed as the rest of the girls in her dorm slept.  
She turned over and stared out the window, like she had done, Merlin knows how many times she today. Tonight the moon was bright shining though the window, clouds hung in the sky. She turned over and picked up her diary from her bed side table. She put it under her pillow then pulled the covers up and finally drifted off.

Rays of sun peaked though the window next to Ginny's bed the next morning. She opened her eyes looked up at the top of her four poster bed. She lay there for a moment and then got up and out of bed.

Minutes later she was dressed and was now leaving the Gryffindor common room, she had her diary in her pocket as usual and walked toward the great hall. As she entered she looked over toward the Slytherin table, it seemed that Draco had ordered his flunkeys to sit somewhere else this morning. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Ginny sat, glancing over at the Slytherin table when she got a chance.

Blaise and Draco seemed to be in deep discussion; Draco often looked over at the Gryffindor table and then went back to looking at Blaise.  
Ginny sat with her plate pushed aside and her diary cracked open just enough for her to see. Ron looked down at Ginny and nudged her arm slightly.

"what is it with Draco looking over here and you looking over there?" he asked.

"I don't know what's you're talking about" she lied and went back to her diary.

Ginny was the one of the last students to leave the Great Hall that morning. Since it was a Saturday and there were no classes she decided to stay and work on her sketch.

Ginny grew restless of sitting hunchbacked peering over her book and finally gathered her stuff and walked out of the Great Hall. She started down the hall way passing Draco's group of flunky's.

"wonder where their 'leader' is.." she thought to herself as she walked.  
It felt like something had just falling out of Ginny's pocket. She looked down as her face heated up, her heart pounding at a million beats per second she saw her diary open to the sketch of Draco. She heard the clicking of shoes come toward her and froze. Pansy, Crabbe,  
and Goyle, were walking toward her snickering. Pansy picked up Ginny's diary.

"What have we got here?" she said as she looked at the sketch. Ginny stood there her face turning as red as her fiery hair.

"Give it back" she said as she looked down.

"Make me" Pansy replied as she handed the diary to Goyle.

"Come on just give it back" she said looking at Goyle.

As Ginny stood there pleading for her book back someone called out from down the corridor.

"Goyle you oaf, give it back" Draco was now walking toward the group.

He snatched the diary from Goyle and held it out to Ginny, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well go on, take it" he said as she stood there still skeptical.

"God, it's not like I cursed your diary or something, fine you don't want it back, I'll just keep it"

"No!" Ginny shouted as she took her diary back.

"Finally" he mumbled then turned and walked past Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. They all turned and followed him.

As they walked away Ginny could hear Pansy.  
"Why'd you give it back to her Dracky, we were just having fun"

"Don't call me that, and your fun, is apparently not funny" he said.

That was the last thing Ginny could hear before they turned the corner and were now out of site.

She stood there for a moment and then walked away.

As she headed up the stairs she looked back, thinking that Draco was now following her, but he wasn't and there was no one left in the hall. She shrugged and then walked on. She opened the door to the library and took a seat in her favorite spot again. Still feeling awkward from Draco's reaction of giving her diary back she sat there for a moment and thought. 'Why did he do that?' Ginny had always thought that Malfoys had always loved making fun of, or just hating Weaslys in general. She took out her diary and now flipped though the pages.

As she sat there a pencil in her hand, the usual rush she got as she started to draw just wasn't there. She closed her diary and set it aside. It felt like today she didn't want to draw, she got up took her diary and walked out, which was weird for her seeing as she spent most of her days in the library. She walked down the hall and out of the school and then out to the grounds.

The rest of the day she spent outside sitting under a tree writing. As dinner time came around she walked inside but feeling not hungry she walked back to the library once again today.

She took out her diary and stared drawing again, adding detail, and emotion, not like Draco really showed any other emotion but hate.  
Ginny didn't know what time it was but it couldn't have been too late she though, it seemed like she had only been I there for an hour.

Ginny lifted her head off of the library table, she had drifted off,  
the library was dark and it looked like Madam Price was gone. She was alone; she took her diary off of the table and then walked across the library at a fast pace. She started down the hall quietly. Ginny slowly walked up a flight of stairs, she picked up her pace and without warning her leg fell though a step.

Her diary fell from her hand and landed on the floor below her, she heard someone walking toward her and lifted herself up from the disappearing stair board and ran.

As fast as Ginny could she ran down the corridor trying not to make a lot of noise, but as she looked up a lit wand was standing in front of her. Professor Snape was standing there with a smirk on his face. He lead her into a class room and closed the door.

"what were you doing in the hall this time of night?" he asked her.

"well you see professor Snape, I was in the library" she replied.

"rubbish, there is no one in the library now"

"But professor-"

"No buts, you'll be getting detention, now off to your common room.

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common room, up the stairs and into her dorm, she didn't bother changing, she couldn't sleep anyways.  
Her diary was down there on the floor for anyone to find. Anyone...

The next few days she didn't leave the Gryffindor common room. there was no need really since it was the weekend, she skipped meals and usually sat in the common room next to the fire or just laying in bed, she couldn't eat, how could she, everything that was real about her was in that diary, and now, Ginny knew for sure that someone had to have found it.

As monday moring rolled around Ginny reluctintly got out of bed.  
She took a shower got changed and walked down to the Great hall.  
Sitting down in her usualy seat, with a plate of food infront of her, she pushed it aside and sat there staring at the table.

It felt like her eyes were filling with tears, but no one seemed to notice, no one ever did. She wiped away her tears "god, it was only a diary" she thought to herself.  
Only a diary, yeah right, this was everything no one knew about her, this was most of her hidden feelings on the line.

Ginyy rested her head on the table, not that anyone noticed, she sat there as Hermione and Ron argued over stupid things and Harry boasting about him being offered a spot on a famous Quidditch team.

"it was only a diary" she thought again.

Out of no where someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder.  
She jumped up and at this Hermione, Harry, and Ron finally noticed Ginny was sitting there.

She looked up to find Blaise standing over her.  
Ron being the protective brother he is stoof up and glared at Blaise

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ginny stood up. "god Ron, Blaise and I are friends.."

Friends, this word came ruff to her touge, were they really friends?  
Yes they had told each other some things, well most things that no one knew,  
so were they realy friends.

"what?" Ron shreaked

"friends, with, a, with a, Slytherin!" he yelled.

Ginny rolled her eyes "yes, friends"

She turned around and walked out of the great Hall, Blaise following behind her.

"what's wrong?" he asked as they exited the Great Hall.

"nothing" she mumbled.

"don't give me that, I know something is wrong."

"nothing is wrong"

Blaise stopped and looked at her

"you can tell me anything" he said.

"fine... it's just.."

Blaise and Ginny walked down the Hall, Ginny explaining why she was so upset,  
Blaise listeneing and following.

At the end of the hall Ginny and Blaise went their seperate ways, Ginny off to her class and Blaise standing and wathcing her leave.

"Blaise" Draco called walking down the hall.

He reached Blaise and watched Ginny turn onto another hall.

"what was that about?" he asked

Blaise shrugged, "we've got to get to class I'll explain on the way"

Blaise and Draco entered the posions class room.

"so, that diary I found was hers.." he said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"I know exactally what to do" he said as they took their seats.

"just don't hurt her" Blaise whispered.

"I promise I won't" Draco said, them opened his book.

The day dragged by and by time dinner started Ginny was relieved the day was over.

She walked into the Great Hall and was about to take s seat where she usually sat when she looked down to find her diary on her seat.

She looked around but no one seemed to even be interested that she had entered the Great hall. Picking up the diary and putting it in her pocket she sat down and looked around then looked over at the Slytherin table once again this week Blaise and Draco were in deep discussion with Merlin knows what.

Ginny left dinner early and stopped in the hall outside of the Great Hall she took out the diary and looked at it, she opened it to a find a note.

It read..

_Why do you have a drawing of Draco Malfoy in here? You poetry is so sad,  
is this how you really feel? Please write back, I know this may be weird but I would like to know. Leave the note in the mouth of the statue on the 2nd floor._

Goose bumps rose over Ginny's skin she closed her book and then headed down the hall.

"I need to get detention" Draco said as he paced around his room"

Blaise sat on his bed and watched Draco pace back and forth

"I'll just blow something up in the hall infront of snape he'll have to give me detention" he said.

"come on, I'll go do it now" he said.

Blaise stood up "Snape is a sucker for you, so make it messy" he said as they left.

Ginny walked down the hall coming from the library, she turned the corner.

BOOM!

Without warnging Giny leaped up. She streaked and looked ahead, it looked like Draco was standing there a pile of something infront of them partly on fire.

Professor Snape ran down the hall way, well maybe not ran but hurried down the hall.  
He stared at Draco and then finally talked.

"I hate to do this to you Mr. Malfoy, because you are one of my star students,  
but I'm going to have to give you deteneiont" he said.

Draco stood there a looked of shock on his face. "but professor.."

"I hate to do it, but you're getting detention, no buts about it."

"I'll clean this up, you go on now" he said.

Draco walked down the hall and then turned the corner.

"That look on your face was so comvincling" Blaise said,

"I work hard at it" Draco said, then headed offf to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Sorry for spelling mistakes, my computer is stupid and I on;y have notebook to write in. 


End file.
